


Abaddon. Day Walker, Night Stalker. Chapter 2.

by sanation



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanation/pseuds/sanation
Summary: Im Nayeon, a rising star model, visits the same cafe every day just for a very particular Myoui Mina. Why? A question that's been hounding Nayeon.(Chapter 2)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Abaddon. Day Walker, Night Stalker. Chapter 2.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is Chapter 2, for Abaddon! If you're looking to read Chapter 1, the link is here: 
> 
> Abaddon. Mysterious Customer. Chapter 1.  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405757
> 
> Please, please, please read the notes at the end too!!~ Thank you ^.^

"Heading out again? You do know that-" 

"I understand, i won't get caught.. you don't have to remind me Sana.. and besides! I'm 100% positiv-"

"I'm not talking about you and your love life.. I'm saying about the coven? The others doesn't like their leader to be late y'know. Its bad news if-"

"Wha-?! WAIT! Wait wait wait. This isn't about my love life! BESIDES. We have Jisoo to cover for me, and i promise to be back for the gathering. It's all good."

Sana sighs, her hand that was already on her face the entire time lowers. She looks up, eyes on Jisoo, who was leaning against the door, arms folded and casually shrugs her shoulder, smiling.

"Its alright Sana, I can cover for her. Besides, she PROMISED to be back on time. But that never happens.." Jisoo casually mutters at the last part. She winked at Nayeon, who was giving her two thumbs up.

"YEA!! I mean.. I have a job y'know. Gotta keep connected to the outside world for us?? Who can blame me.." Nayeon slow walk to Sana, sticks out her lips, and clasping her hands together with her eyes wide open. She was clearly pouting, but cutely. Sana looks at her, sighing, only to give in to that cuteness. (Who wouldn't though?) Nayeon continues her streaks of cute attacks, directing it at Sana. 

"So who is this girl you've been seeing? Is she important or what?" Sana says this, trying to shove Nayeon away who was attacking her with hugs, being clingy and all. 

"Shes someone who i think it is, that is important to this war. But i have to confirm it first.. If only i could talk to her.." Nayeon stood straight on the spot, arms hanging by her sides, looking as if shes deep in thought.

"Do you need some.. advice?" Sana playfully wiggle her brows at Nayeon, which in response, furrowed her brows at Sana, sticking her tongue out. Nayeon fumbles through her wardrobe, picking out a black suit, along with some gloves, and choosing a tie.

"Are you really going out like that? Don't you think EVERYBODY is going to recognize you like that??" Sana raises an eyebrow at Nayeon, simply just bewildered that Nayeon is actually going out in the day, covered from head to toe in black. It was..something to see. Nayeon, being a rising star model, has an odd taste in fashion. Jisoo was giggling non-stop. Sana simply slumped onto the chair, placed her chin onto her palms and stares at Nayeon.

"What?? We can't go out in the day right? ANYWAY, DON'T MOCK ME ALRIGHT." Nayeon simply huffs, and walks out.

"Excuse me miss, your coffee is here." Nayeon jerked a little. She looked next to her, and there she is. The face that has many moles on it. A mole on the forehead, on the side of her nose bridge, a mole on her lips.. Nayeon couldn't stop. It was beautiful, and hot at the same time. She blinked twice, and softly says a "thank you" to her. The barista smiles, and walks away. 

"Woah.. I cannot be distracted by her. But..she's pretty, elegant. She's hot too.. Shit.. I need to control myself." Nayeon bit her bottom lips slightly, clenched her fist tightly, and releases it after a count of three. She repeated the process. It was her way of mediating if she needed whenever she was feeling nervous, or when she needed self-control. Nayeon placed a hand onto her chin, leaning against the table top, staring out of the window, thinking about a solution on how to get information from the barista. The whole world seems to be slowing down for Nayeon, or maybe perhaps that she was too fast for it. Ever since she started modelling, life has been different for her. In the day, she is the Im Nayeon, a rising star model. She would be cat-walking down the walkway, flashes from the sides, front, even the back. She'll be in the spotlight, and everyone would be mesmerize by her. Her big wide eyes, with a perfect face structure, cute bunny tooth, soft beautiful lips will be on every magazine front cover. Even on the magazine cover, her presence is phenomenal. She was given the nickname _Nation's Bunny_. When the night comes, she is the leader of her coven. To her close friends, she is still the same Im Nayeon, the cute, friendlist, soft, funny bunny girl. However, to others, she is one to be feared. She is after all, an Elder, and a member of the High council. She is, a day walker, and a night stalker.__

_ _"I guess that's my next meal.. and i'm lucky, its a group huh.. Let's see.. 1..2.. woah. It's 4. I guess we won't be starving for awhile." Nayeon casually counts from a rooftop that is directly above the group that is walking on the pavement along the side of the road. Apparently, she has been stalking the couple, and had no idea the couple had more friends joining them._ _

_ _"Time to work my magic huh.." She stands up, stretches, and smacks her checks lightly. Nayeon leaps._ _

_ _"I'm..sowwie...I need- *hic*" Nayeon staggered towards the group. Being in the model industry helped Nayeon a little in acting. She tried her best to pretend she was a little tipsy. _ _

_ _"Woah, hey there. Easy, you'll fall"_ _

_ _"Shall we help her to a bench? There's a park nearby. I can call a cab for her.." _ _

_ _The couple was discussing, struggling to help Nayeon up (who apparently decided to just full on falls onto the couple). The 2 behind the couple joins shortly, and guided them towards a nearby park. _ _

_ _"I'm so *hic* sowwie..." Nayeon cutely apologizes, while giving a small smile towards the guy that she has her shoulder wrapped around. _ _

_ _"I'm not that heavy.. these little kids.. I swear to-" Nayeon's thought process got cut short as they arrived the bench. They lowered her down, and proceeded to call a cab. However, there is this one guy, that has been constantly harrassing Nayeon. He was trying his best to cup a feel around Nayeon's waist whenever he thought he had a chance. Nayeon's eyes became sharp. She adjusted herself, from a lying position to sitting straight. She did it slowly, but swiftly. It was unreal, as no one noticed her, or rather, no one noticed her presence anymore. Not even the guy that was harrassing Nayeon had noticed she had changed. The whole surrounding turned cold. It happened in an instant. The girl's phone was on the floor, and she was knocked out cold. Before anyone could react, Nayeon was already on the third victim. The last guy, he fell to the floor, whimpering, and crawling backwards. All he could do, was struggle to get back up. He had no idea what was going on, but seeing his 3 friends on the floor, knocked out cold, was enough for him. Nayeon walked up towards him, her aura was unbelievable. She gave off this cold, yet elegance vibe from her. She was stunningly cold.. The poor guy, he was so afraid, shivering, teeth chattering, he was sweating. He saw her eyes, they were glowing. Once Nayeon reached him, she simply squat, and smiled at him. It was eerily. The guy passed out. _ _

_ _"Nayeon? Im Nayeon?? Hey.. unnie?" Momo softly patted Nayeon's head. _ _

_ _"I went auto-pilot again didn't i?" Nayeon exhales, and looked at her surroundings. They counted, 4 bodies on the floor, but still alive. They were lucky. If Nayeon was in a bad mood, who knows what would happened to all of them. Momo went to retrieve the bodies, dragging all of them as if they were toys. _ _

_ _"Since when did you know i was here??" Nayeon walked behind Momo, trying to catch any items that may dropped out of the bodies._ _

_ _"I followed you here since in the morning. Sana-chan told me to look out for you. I know she may be a little naggy, but she cares a lot." Momo shrugs her shoulder, and slowly placing the bodies in her car, putting them upright as if they were sleeping. She didn't want to be pulled over by cops and have to cover up if the bodies were in the boot of the car. _ _

_ _"I know.. but there's this 1 thing i have to do. It's something important for the war.. But i do appreciate Sana, and you of course." Nayeon smiled, and got into the passenger seat. _ _

_ _"If it makes up to you and Sana, these are for y'all. Its your meals. Just dont drain them dry, and remember to set them free." She wiped her lips, clearing any small speckle of blood left on her mouth. She looked at Momo, only to receive a smile in return._ _

_ _"I don't know what's up, but I know you appreciate all of us. If there's anything, you can always tell us right?" Momo eyes met Nayeon's, she gave a little squeeze onto her shoulder, letting Nayeon know that she really meant her words. Nayeon's eyes are watery, if she blinked any time soon, she'll know tears would drop. But she didn't want that, she did not want to look weak right now. So, she opted to simply stare at Momo, and gave a small smile. They mean so much to Nayeon. Momo, Sana, Jisoo are her family, and yet she felt so guilty because she doesn't have the answers. She was frustrated, and yet, everyone simply follows her. At that instance, Nayeon made up her mind, she was going to talk to the barista. _ _

_ _"Let's head back for the gathering before Jisoo kills me." Nayeon smacked Momo's arm, and buckled her seat belt. Momo rubs her arm, as if to pretend it hurts a lot, and gave her a pout. _ _

_ _Upon arriving back to the mansion, Nayeon simply entered through the window to her room, which was 3-stories high. She changed out of her clothes, to be in a more comfortable ones. _ _

_ _"You're back. That's fast" _ _

_ _"OH SHI-" Nayeon faked a shock look towards Sana, who has been leaning against the door. She must've had heard the car that Momo was driving. _ _

_ _"Sana.. I really appreciate you looking out for me. I really really mean it. And so, I've decided I'm going to get my answers tomorrow. You'll know what's up by then." Nayeon walked towards Sana, a few feets apart from each other. She looked at Sana, eyes that were sparkling. Face beyond beauty. Her lips.. they are soft, with a slight pinkish hue. Nayeon smiled at Sana, and walked towards the meeting hall. Sana didn't say a word, but simply follow. She knows that Nayeon meant her words, and trusted her with everything. _ _

_ _"Alright, quiet down. Our leader, Im Nayeon is arriving. You! Move out of the way." Jisoo pointed at a new face that seemed to be standing in front of the door. Just as he moves, the huge door opens. There she is, the cold Im Nayeon. She struts into the room, and she looks around. She eyed each individual person, from left to right, starting from the second floor, and then proceeding to the first. _ _

_ _"So, this is everyone i assume? If not, spread the message to them when you see them." Her voice boomed across the room. It was dead silent. All attention is given to Nayeon. _ _

_ _"We, as you all know, are at war. The werewolves are hunting us. Coven by coven. I do not know their motives, however, the Elders are gathering, to form an all-out war against them. We've been living, hiding from them, but now, it's time. Time to return the favor." As she stops, everyone in the room cheered, shouting, and chanting. She raised her hand, and silence came again. _ _

_ _"We'll be gathering this weekend, on the Sunday, around 0100hrs. It'll be at the house, on the hills, north from here, in the woods. The old looking brown log house." Small chuckles were heard, Nayeon is a natural born leader. She knew when to ease the tension, and when to be serious. Just as she was about to continue, the door flung open._ _

_ _"LEADER! MISS NAYEON!! ITS AN EMERGENCY!" He dashed towards Nayeon, only to be restrained by Sana. He huffed, panting. He was exhausted. He was covered in blood, deep cuts were across his body, clothes were torn, and blood trials could be seen outside of the room. Sana clicked her tongue. She knew what's the consequences of it._ _

_ _"PLEASE. MISS NAYEON.. I KNOW I'M NOT FROM HERE, BUT.. THEIR COMING. PLEASE HELP ME. PLEA-" The vampire coughs out blood, and stops breathing immediately. He was dead. Sana let go of the soulless body. Soon after, voices were heard. Everyone had their small talks, panic could be seen on their faces._ _

_ _"SILENCE." Everyone looked at Nayeon once more. "Everyone, have we not prepare ourselves for this? Haven't we been waiting for this? Now, its been given to us. It's time to avenge our brothers and sisters. It is time. Get ready to defend yourselves, if you have the slightest opportunity to escape, escape. If not, do your worst. The next time we'll meet, it'll be the gathering with other covens. Till then, let us feed." Cheering echoed throughout the room, it can even be heard from outside. Voices boomed, people moving about, arming themselves with silver bullets, silver daggers and swords. Everyone has the look of excitement on their faces. They fortified the meeting room, as they did not have enough time to move to another location._ _

_ _"They used him to find us huh.." Momo took out her favorite dual HK Pistols. It was her signature, a VP9 and a VP9SK. She kept a small dagger near her ankles, in case of any emergencies. She brought their gear as well._ _

_ _"Stupid.. That dead vampire fucked us all.." Sana clicked her tongue again, and sheathed her katana, placing it at her left waist. She is a master of swords, and she loves her thin, yet extremely sharp katana. It had her name engraved onto her katana. It was custom-made._ _

_ _"He looks new.. probably did not have time to learn the ropes." Jisoo loaded a new magazine into her Glock 17. She holstered it at her right side of her waist. _ _

_ _"Well, sooner or later, we'll be next. Can't avoid them all the time." Nayeon nonchalantly cracks her knuckles. She stretches once more, and hop a little. She prefers to deal things..bare-handed. However, due to Sana's concerned, she kept a Glock 19 holstered by her side all the time. _ _

_ _Multiple howls could be heard outside the mansion, one after the other. They are coming. _ _

_ _Just then, the phone rang from the vampire's dead hand. Nayeon took it, and placed it on loudspeaker. Apparently, it was a group call._ _

_ _"Enough. I'll do it myself if i have to. The rest?" There was a pause. Nayeon immediately knew, who this particular voice belongs to._ _

_ _"Slaughter them all." _ _

_ _It belonged to Jihyo._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy!!! Thank you so much for coming all the way down here to read the notes! ^^ I hope all of you are doing fine~ If you've read Chapter 1, thank you so much!!! It really do means a lot to me <3 Thank you for reading Chapter 2 as well! Yes, it is slowly building up, i know it's a little slow.. but do bear with me! The character's are coming in shortly! sorry.. >< but for this chapter! We have an introduction on 3 characters, Im Nayeon, Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo! (I know there are side characters too!)
> 
> For those that have not read Chapter 1 yet, but have read this, its alright ^.^ Thank you still, for taking the time to read this, Chapter 2! :D I still appreciate you, and still am very happy that you've read this! Thank you so much (:
> 
> I'll be doing Chapter 3 soon! So.. if you can guess whose the next characters.. a cookie will be given to you ^.^ Please look forward to it! Once again, thank you so much for reading my stories~ 
> 
> If you want to get to know me more! My twitter: @sanation10  
If you want to see my video edits/pictures! My instagram: @sa-nation


End file.
